


Martina's Night Out

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk. Pack Street rule 63.</p><p>Tonight was the night. Martina was going to hit the club as 'Marty', and find someone to take home. But what happens when she takes someone who is pretending to be someone else the same way she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martina's Night Out

Martina nearly squeed to herself with excitement.

Tonight was the night. The night where she wouldn't Martina, at least for a while.

She'd be 'Marty'.

She had a little travel suitcase with a pair of boy's clothes in it. She really didn't want to have to explain to anyone she saw on the way out. Her destination was a nameless little nightclub: As far away as it could get and still technically be in Pack Street, it was one of the hotter spots to be this time of year. She'd not been there in ages.

And never as 'Marty'. But that was about to change.

She quickly checked the clothes she was actually wearing for the trip there (A plain, simple light-blue dress), and turned to her apartment-mate, who didn't appear to be paying any attention whatsoever. “If anyone asks, tell them I'm out of town.”

“Got it,” Charlie replied without looking away from his book.

“And don't make a mess while I'm gone!”

“No promises.”

She sighed. Ugh. How could anyone think Charlie was a girl? He could be such a fucking slob at times.

She scooted out the door, little suitcase in tow as it wheeled along after her. The inevitable mess in her apartment aside, she was excited, and didn't want to be late. Not that there was any formal time for showing up after they started turning the lights on, but--

She walked face-first into a leg taller then she was with an little 'Oof'.

“Going somewhere?”

Oh, great.

“Yeah. I must have slipped on all that fucking fur-product you use, so I gotta get to a safe spot,” she bitched at the jackal. He just looked amused, pulling the lollipop from his muzzle.

“Oh? I would have figured a slippery little thing like you would enjoy it. What's with the suitcase?”

She wheeled it past him, flipping him off. “Fuck you, I'm going out of town for the night.”

She could practically feel his smirk aimed at her back. “Feisty. See you later,” he practically purred at her back as she turned the corner.

God, what a prick.

( * * * )

It was dark.

It smelled like a dozen different kind of mammals in here.

There was barely any room to move at all being all the sweaty, twisting bodies.

She loved it.

She found her way to the bathroom, changed her clothes, and put her suitcase in the same corner everyone put their junk in while they were there. It was an unspoken rule you didn't fuck with the other clubber's stuff- What were you, some kind of asshole?

She followed her nose to the bar. It was DARK dark, even for the nocturnal predator crowd that were the main patrons of this place. She sat down at the bar.

“Yo! Uh, hey, what kinda' drinks we got in this place?” she asked in the 'manliest' tone she could muster. “No need to add roofies, I brought my own.”

A hyena sitting next to her cackled and slapped her back. “Pfhahaha! Nice one, dude!”

She mentally sighed with relief. It looked like her disguise held, after all.

The bartender was polishing a glass with a rag. A tall, black panther. He leaned over the counter, looming above her head. “Keep it a joke.”

She rolled her eyes. “Piss off, I'm not some kind of rapist scum. So, you got drinks or what?”

The panther rose back up into place, evidently satisfied. “Yeah. What do you want?”

“Anything that'll get me wasted enough to not care who I sleep with tonight, but not enough I can't get it up.”

The hyena next to her burst out with laughter again. The bartender reached for the pile of glasses he'd already cleaned.

“Coming right up.”

( * * * )

Tonight was awesome. She'd danced to club music she'd never even heard of and would never listen to outside of this place, she'd gotten up close and personal with all kinds of cute guys (The gay ones were cuter, she swore it), and now she was just about ready to pick someone to head home with for the night.

A spot cleared up at the bar, after a gazelle girl huffed and stood up, looking disgusted. She sat down in her spot, leaning against the bar.

Her new neighbor smirked. “Hey hey, doors and windows. What's up, cute stuff?”

She blushed. “Oh, you know. Just about ready to ditch this dump and head home,” she replied. “You wouldn't happen to know anyone I could take with me as a souvenir, right?”

He laughed. “I dunno about a souvenir, but you could rent me for the night.”

She leaned in, peering through the darkness. “Oh, hey, you're an aardwolf. I know some of those- Real freaks,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

He puffed out his chest. “Yeah? Must run in the blood- I'm a real freak in bed,” he boasted. “Wanna find out?”

She leaned over, nuzzling his cheek. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

( * * * )

“So what's with the suitcase?”

She was almost home, and now that she'd taken her suitcase out of the trunk, it had caught her guests attention. It was a moonless night out, but the streetlights illuminated it in brief flashes. She was busy looking where she was going, though.

“Oh, this? These are my club-clothes, not my usual ones. Of course, you'll help me out of 'em, right?”

He grinned. “Hell yeah- Oh, hey, this is Martina's place. You her brother or something?”

She stopped. “Wait, you know M- Martina?” She squinted, taking his hand and dragging him under a streetlight.

“Anneke?!”

“Oh, hey, you do know me!” he laughed. “Yeah, I bet you Martina's told you all about us. How could she resist, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “We're still on for the night, right?”

Oh hell.

“I… I gotta go,” she mumbled, dragging her suitcase up the steps and practically sprinting for her apartment. He stared after her.

“Hey, wait up!”

She reached her apartment, got inside, and slammed the door.

Oh fuck, her heart was racing. She had to get these clothes off and make some kind of alibi.

Why didn't she do this when she WASN'T drunk? She was too fucking excited to be free, to not have to be herself for the night that she forgot how fragile her illusion was.

She glanced around as she pulled off her loose shirt. Where the fuck was Charlie? Didn't she tell him to watch the place? Goddamn fox-

The door opened.

“Jeez, Marty, slow down, I wanna--”

She slowly turned to face him. Her paws were still unwrapping her bandeau.

“Oh, there you are? Hey, have you… Seen…”

He paused, squinted at her feminine undergarment, and sniffed the air. It smelled like two mammals.

One fox. And one stoat.

“Oh my god you're Martina.”

“...I can explain?”

( * * * )

Oh god she couldn't explain.

She'd successfully kept Anneke here by threatening to tear his dick off if he told anyone, but now she was frantically pacing back and forth as she tried to come up with an actual explanation.

He gently needled her again. “Still waiting.”

“I know you're still waiting!” she huffed. She passed by her shirt on the bed as she paced, flinging it at his face.

The aardwolf just leaned to the side to dodge it, grinning even wider.

“Just… You- Augh!”

He loped over, putting a paw on her shoulder. She tensed. “Calm down.”

“How the fuck do you expect me to do that?!”

“I expect you to chill the fuck out and listen, alright? You're not the only one who likes to switch it up sometimes.”

She stared at him with incomprehension. Then, it dawned on her. “No. You DIDN'T.”

“Kinda, yeah,” he admit.

SHE admit.

“God DAMN it!” Martina screeched, putting her face in her paws. “Not only is the whole street gonna know about this, but I'm not even gonna get laid to help make up for it!”

Wolter tilted her head. “Wait, you were gonna sleep with me anyway? Even after you thought I was Anneke?”

“NO! I mean- Maybe? Look, all I wanted to do tonight was go out, pretend I'm not myself, and sleep with someone who was into the whole--” She bit her lip. “Crossdressing thing. But now I can't even have that, 'cause even if I was gonna throw my reputation away sleeping with one of you, you don't even have a dick!”

Wolter crossed her arms. “Hey, c'mon. Give me some credit- It's not like I need a dick to get you off.”

Martina threw her arms up. “Nope. Not happening. There is NO WAY you could turn me on even if you mmphf.”

While she'd been ranting mildly hysterically, Wolter had moved forward with the grace of a hunter on the prowl.

And then she had kissed her.

And now she was still kissing her, slowly scooping her up into the aardwolf's arms, gently caressing her with one paw and holding her securely with the other.

She didn't stop until they were both breathless.

When Wolter finally pulled back, Martina lay limply in her arms for a few seconds. “That… That doesn't mean anything,” she panted out in denial. “Just because you kiss me doesn't mean I liked it--”

“Nope. But this does.” The canine suddenly slipped a paw down her panties, rubbing at her entrance.

She was wet. There was no hiding it.

Martina stiffened with shock, but only for a moment, before starting to flip out, writhing in an attempt to get free. “Let me GO you absolutely pervoooohgod.”

Wolter wasn't just testing the waters. She was openly fingering the stoat. And she had far bigger fingers then Martina did. She groaned, flopping down limply against Wolter's chest.

“Jeez,” the aardwolf murmured even as she rubbed along the smaller mammal's inner walls in search of her sweet spot. “You really are pent up, huh? Can't even resist a little rubbing.”

“Fuck you,” she automatically bit out in response, but there was no real heat to it.

Wolter slowly withdrew her part, sensually gazing into the stoat's eyes as she lapped her arousal off of it. “Mm… That's kind of the plan.”

The stoat squirmed. “I'm… I'm NOT gay. That's just your paw, anyone can get off with their paw,” she argued, trying not to show her lust. Goddamnit, but Wolter had turned her on something fierce, and she NEEDED to be sated. As soon as she got the pervert out of her apartment--

Her unwanted guest grinned. “Not even a little? Not even--”

Suddenly, Wolter shoved her, and the stoat tumbled back onto her bed, flying on her back. Martina sat up, glaring at her. “What the fu--”

“--If I do this?” the aardwolf finished, parting her legs with both paws as she leaned in and oh fuck.  
Her tongue. Wolter had pressed her muzzle right up against her pussy, and was now driving her tongue right up inside her.

Martina couldn't believe she'd not noticed how LONG the twin's tongues were. Long and wet and hot.

She panted. “Ffuck, stop it!” she whined, even as her back arched with pleasure.

Wolter withdrew long enough to give her a lecherous grin. “If you really didn't want this, you'd probably actually try to throw me out.”

Before she could reply with an increasingly hollow denial, she gave a soft cry as the firm tongue inside her found it's mark, going limp on the bed.

The hyena grinned in victory. Jackpot.

She assaulted the stoat's sweet-spot with her tongue, lashing away at it without mercy. She held Martina's hips still with her paws.

And then she showed her what a starving carnivore could do at the taste of delicious, delicious meat.

( * * * )

Martina was barely conscious. She'd hit her climax.

Repeatedly.

Enough times that she'd reached a point where she was no longer mentally coherent enough to keep track.

She rolled over into Wolter, grumbling. The aardwolf had climbed up into bed with her at some point, and Martina couldn't really muster the energy to throw her out.

“So… What was that you were saying about not being gay?” the twin asked, tone laced with what sounded like distilled smug.

Martina weakly head-butted her chest. “Blow it out your ass.”

“Maybe I'll blow it out yours.”

“Gross, dude.”

“So, that's a no on rimming for next time?”

She groaned. “Fine. Fine, I… Had fun. But you're not gonna tell anyone, RIGHT?

“Right,” agreed two voices.

Martina jumped. Wolter bolted up, ears swiveling around.

Charlie lazily waved with one paw. The other was too busy masturbating, steadily and silently stroking at his cock. “Oh, don't mind me. I'm not really paying attention. I'm still thinking about earlier.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD CHARLIE.”

“You make the cutest moans by your fourth orgasm, by the way.”

Martina just thunked her head into Wolter's chest. “Kill me.”

Wolter, the shameless degenerate that she was, just admired the fox's cock for a moment before looking down and pressing a kiss to the top of the stoat's head.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
